A Love Story from Ireland
by Tru2Robnhd
Summary: This is a book about a girl whos mm dies so goes to live with her father in ireland becomes bestfreinds with 4 girls has the best summer of her life and falls in love with a goreous gerard-butler-looking-guy.
1. The Move

A Love Story from Ireland

There's many different versions of love. There's love after hate, then

Love at first sight, or love is like a fairytale, but the one this story is

about is a simple little thing called love.. My mom and dad had gotten a divorce

and my mom had custody of me. While me and mom stayed where

we were, dad moved back to Ireland- his homeland . Three years

after the divorce I hadn't seen my dad yet .. My mom said she was

protecting me, but I knew that she was just afraid that I might want

to live with him instead . I did want to go to Ireland and see what

it was like. Before the divorce my dad would tell me lots of stories of

where he was born, the green grass, the fields full of purple flowers, the

blue sky, and the rolling mountains . My mom would tell a different

story though, she said it was to cold for anyone growing up in San

Diego, California to live in and that she had hated it tremendously.

My dad said that she really did like it but she just didn't like his mom .

Things were going pretty well in California until I got the call .

My mom had been in a car accident and didn't make it . I was

now motherless, and I had two choices, I could go and live with my

crabby old grandma that lived down the street from me and mom or, I

could go and live with my dad, live in Ireland . Of course you know

wich one that I had chosen . When I was on the plane I remember

looking out the window and thinking wow! Dad was right. It is beautiful .

When the plane landed there was a car there to take me to my knew

home.

"So what was the plane like luv? "

"It was wonderful . It's just like you said it was. . Green grass, blue

sky, and the fields of purple flowers. "

"I know. When I was on the plane moving back here I would look

down and just see patches of purple. So how do you like Ireland now? "

"I love it! It's so beautiful. But it is cold . "

"Aye. You'll have to get used to that luv, it never don't have

warm summers in Ireland. Here take my coat. I don't need it. "

"Thank you. "

"So where do you live in Ireland? "

"Oh. It's just a little town, nothing like San Diego. "

"Oh, good. I like that kind of change. I never cared for Cali anyways. "

"Yeah you got that from me. "

"What I never got was why did you not talk to mother and move? "

"Ahh! Because she was happy there, and it was where she wanted to be.

The only reason I really had for moving was the heat. "

"And grandma. "

"Oh, How could I forget! Oh, that women would drive me crazy! "

"When they gave me the choice of living with grandma or you I thought

that they must have been crazy! Who would want to live with her! She's

soooo agghhh! What's the word for it? "

"An unhappy, cynical, depressing, annoying old lady? "

"Yes, but that's not one word. I think she took it a little offensively when I said you before they could even finish talking. "

"I remember that she used to get so angry when I would tell your mum that

she couldn't come to our anniversary, sometimes I would cave in and let her

come and those were the times that our anniversary party would be soo large

because your grand mum would invite so many people that we had to have it

at our house because they couldn't fit so many people in the restaurant without

having to make some of their customers leave. "

"Ha-ha! I remember you did that one year and it was at grandma's house

and there were so many people there that I had to come too cause there

was no one to watch me they were all at grandma's house . Then you would have to carry us back because for some reason you decided not to drive. "

"Yeah. Ahh! Here's my town! Not very big hey luv? "

"Not much. But it is bigger than that one town that we stayed in for a while

umm? Oh, what was it called? "

"Sebastion? "

"Yes! That one! So how far are you from town? "

"About thirty minutes or so. "

"Oh, ok." From here we remained silent until we got to the house. The house

was really big and beautiful. It had a little lake in the back, mountains upon

mountains for a background, and fields of green grass and purple flowers .

"You can go in now. "

"Oh, yes . " The house was just as gorgeous on the inside as it was outside.

"So you can put your bags in this room here. Um there's three bedrooms

for you to choose from . Uh if you'll follow me I'll show you the rest of

the place . "

"Ok."

"So here we have the Kitchen. Now if you're going to cook, well please tell

me you've improved because last time I remember you cooking you had burnt

down the kitchen. "

"No I did not! "

"Uh, yes you did. "

"No I didn't. "

"Yes you did. "

"No I didn't! "

"I saw it with my own two eyes, just admit it you burnt down the kitchen. "

"No I didn't I just burnt the microwave a little! "

"A little my arse! The microwave was melted! "

"Prove it! "

"Prove it! What did I do take pictures of it? "

"Just prove it! "

"I don't need to prove it! You saw it! I saw it! The numbers were

laying on the counter! Melted! "

"Achmm! " What we didn't realize was that there was someone standing

behind us for half of that conversation urr… debate

"Oh, Robert Hey. Um, so this is my daughter, .Um, Sam this is a

very good friend of mine William. "

"Hello. "

"So, your Sam. Your father told me you were coming to live here . So

how do you like it so far? "

"I like it very much. "

"Oh do you now? Most folks that aren't from around here think it to cold

to be a nice place but it is indeed . "

"It is. . Though it's also very cold compared with California. But I'll

get used to it . "

"Aye I hope you do. "

"So, were's that boy of yours? "

"Oh Jem's down in town a workin'. You know all those jobs he has .

He took on another one you know . "

"Really what know? "

"Ah, he's a bartender at the pub in town . "

"I thought he sang there . "

"Aye he did, and he still does. . For him it's always work, work, work. "

"Yes. But he's a good lad . "

"No doubt about that! He'd help anybody in need, he's got a good heart . "

"How old is he now? "

"Ahh, he's about as old as Alicia maybe a year or two older. Say how old

are you now luv? "

"I'm eighteen. "

"Oh! So he is older than you! Tom is twenty-two now. "

"Ah! They grow up so fast don't they? "

"They do. Well I better get going, the wife wants me to cook tonight . Well

it was good seeing you . Take care of yourself now luv, and don't start any

fires ok? "

"Ok. Bye! "


	2. Fun for Five

A month had passed and I had finally made some knew friends. Just to

get you familiar with them I'll explain each of them to you . First of is Emily.

Emily was the book worm out of all of us . She had blond hair that was cut

to a shoulder-length bob. She loved strawberry ice cream and then hated

chocolate (very unwomanly). Emily just had this look about her that said:

I don't need a man to be happy. I believe in myself, and I have confidence

in my life and where it's going . Kaitlin was kind of similar. She believed in

herself and what she could

accomplish, really they all did. Kaitlin had red hair that was long and kind

of had a wave to it, she was extremely sweet, and loved all forms of nature,

well except things like spiders and snakes . Kaitlin's favorite ice cream was

butterscotch.

Sarah was the oldest. She was twenty three. Sarah was independent, extremely

confident, wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and had a temper. Her hair was

more like mine, long, layered, thick, brown, and had a hint of natural light

brown highlights . She had rather broad shoulders, which you couldn't tell most

of the time because she was a little taller than most and had the perfect size

head for her build . Her favorite ice cream flavor was mint chocolate .

Rose was very quiet, and it was completely impossible to make her angry which

Would just make you more angry. She had Blake hair and eyes so dark they looked black. Her dad had been born and raised in Ireland but her mom was american .

Out of them all she was the youngest . She was an awesome poet and was

O.C.D. Her favorite ice cream was plain old vanilla.

My personality will be revealed in the rest of this book so I'm not going to tell

you a thing other than my favorite ice cream is chocolate covered in chocolate

syrup and stirred until it is a little thinner than a milkshake.

We did everything together from seeing who can stay the longest in freezing

cold water to racing from the house and then through town . The loser would

then buy the others ice cream, beer, or something hot . Most of the time they

never had to leave town for entertainment . We never had to go out to town

for entertainment, we would just go to Kaitlin's house and watch movies on

her dad's big screen T.V. while eating popcorn . Life was good till the day

that somehow it got better. It went like this: We were in Emily's' boat one

day when all of the sudden the motor stopped running. We freaked out and

started screaming.

"Leave it to Emily. "

"What's that supposed to mean Sarah? Huh? "

"It means that you would be the one to forget to A: put more gas into the

motor and B : That it would also be like you to forget to put the oars into the

boat before leaving your bloody house . "

"That's an insult. And I take it personally. "

"Um, Emily I think it was meant to be . " Said Kaitlin . After this short

statement there was a short pause .

"I think we should swim to shore . "

"Are you crazy! Emily the waters freezing cold! "

"Well haven't we jumped in freezing water before to see who could stay the

longest? Huh? Haven't we? "

"Yeah but that was when we were challenged . "

"Well guess what Rose? I challenge you, and the rest of you . You all

never could beet my record now you might actually have a slight hope of

getting somewhat close. So what do you say? "

"You are so on . " Then taking off most of her clothes except her leggings

and her tank-top she jumped into the water and started swimming . "

"You little cheapo! Getting a head start! That's not fair!" Said Sarah.

Saying this she jumped into the water creating a big splash as we all followed behind her. They all just stood there one the bank of the lake.

"Next time I vote that we go to Sam's house and go on _her_ lake. "

"I have no problem with that Emily. "

"And hopefully we'll use her bo-. " Here Sarah was interrupted by Emily.

"Don't! Don't you dare say it! "

"I suggest that we go to town and grab something hot to drink. "

"Are you crazy Kaitlin? In this! We'll catch frost bite first! "

"Well right now that would be convenient. "

"Girls! Will you please stop the arguing? It will not help us out any more

than just standing here will. I suggest that we walk to my house and dry off

then go to town. "

"Well I agree with Sam. All in favor say aye. Aye! "

"Aye. " They all muttered and then they started to walk down the road to

Sam's house.

"Sam we are going the right way- right? "

"Uh,- yeah. "

"Are you sure because we have been walking for hours now and haven't

seen anything. And I'm cold. "

"Kaitlin."

"Yeah ?"

"We are all cold."

"All the more reason for us to run right? Ready? Set. Go! " And towards the horizon they

went just a bunch of girls running on a clear dirt road in the middle of all the

rolling hills.


End file.
